Уилт
Уилт Майклс - один из ключевых персонажей мультсериала "Фостер - дом для друзей из мира фантазий". Озвучен актером-комиком Филлом Ла Марром в английском дубляже, и актером Александром Напариным в русском дубляже. Описание В'нешность:' Высокий и стройный воображаемый друг красного цвета (причем его тело заметно короче, чем руки и ноги). На правой и левой сторонах его головы заметны большие шрамы со швами. Левая рука оторванна и не может функционировать нормальнно, однако исходя из эпизодов "Where there's a Wilt there's a way" и "Hiccy burp" можно заметить что он может держать ею маленькие нетяжелые обекты (например, пакет чипсов или кусочек бумаги). Глаза на длинных отростках, левый глаз сломан - зрачек колеблется от каждого движения и левое веко практически всегда открыто и не закрывается, даже во время сна. Исходя из карточки-досье Коко, Уилт самый высокий воображаемый друг, однако это не так поскольку Большой Младенец, Новичок, Эхтремеразавр, Подлый Лэрри и многие другие гораздо выше. Тем не менее, Уилт обладает ростом 274 см и может поднять вес до 130 кг (как сказал сам Уилт в эпизоде "Room with a Feud" - "Я большая, сильная и мощная мускульная машина!") и силен настолько что способен поднять Эдуардо, пусть и всего на несколько секунд. Как правило, Уилт носит длинные гетры, повязку на руке и большие черно-белые кроссовки. Его кроссы всегда издают скрипящий звук, по какой бы поверхности тот не шел, что создает впечатление бега по баскетбольной площадке. Он может носить различную одежду, что мы можем заметить из большинства серий, но обычно он этого не делает. Также у него есть светло синяя пижама в полоску и очки которые использует для чтения. Данный оутфит был встречен лишь в серии "Foster's Goes to Europe". Х'актер и хобби:' На даный момент, Уилт специализируется на помощи и поиске потерянных и брошенных воображаемых друзей, обеспечивая каждому приют в Доме Фостер. Он очень дружелюбный и часто принимает все близко к сердцу. Почти постоянно извиняется даже за самую маленькую оплошность. Часто начинает свои фразы с "прости, но" и заканчивет их на "если ты не против". Он настолько дружелюбен что помогает всем, не в состоянии сказать "нет" даже если он очень занят. Например, в серии "If there's a Wilt, there's a Way", Уилт пропустил весь баскетбольный матч из-за того что помогал всем кто его увидит (даже преступникам). Хоть он и не смог ответить отказом в этом эпизоде, он все же делал это ранее и после данной серии. Переодически, Блу использует доброту Уилта притворяясь больным, раненым или грустным. В эпизоде "Partying is such a sweet, Soiree", мы узнаем что Уилт прекрасный танцор, но боится проявлять большинство своих талантов перед большой публикой, как можно заметить в эпизоде "Hiccy burp" где во время прочтения приветствия для Городского Шоу Талантов, путая слова и заикаясь, порой вообще произнося странный набор букв. После того как его убрали со сцены, Мадам Фостер сказала "В этот раз все вышло гораздо лучше чем в прошлый", что как бы намекает на то что переодически Уилт тот еще заика. Не смотря на мягкий характер, Уилт предпочитает быть одиночкой, имеет чувство гордости и всегда отстаивает свою точку мнения до конца. Например, в серии "Room with a Fedum", появилась новая комната, большая, просторная, с двумя баскетбольными кольцами и даже счетчиком очков. Блу притворился бедным и разочарованным, пытаясь спровоцировать в Уилте жалость со словами: "Но Уилт, ты не можешь взять эту комнату, ведь так.....ты разобьешь мне сердце", однако, в ответ синий услышал лишь: "Ты знаешь, я думал об этом...И, тут такое дело...Если честно, мне наплевать". В серии "Beat with a Schtik", Уилт отказался помогать Блу узнав о том что он издевается и смеется над высокими людьми. А когда Мак и Блу попросили Уилта прикрыть их на две минуты, после трех часов они получили звонок от Уилта, со следующим сообщением: "Две минуты!!!У вас есть ТОЛЬКО ДВЕ минуты, иначе Фрэнки покинет Фостер и я не смогу ее остановить Мак!!!Я врал, я соврал слишком много и запутался во лжи, Я ТАК БОЛЬШЕ НЕ МОГУ!!!Я пытался, я правда пытался, НО ЭТО УЖЕ СЛИШКОМ, Я ТАК БОЛЬШЕ НЕ МОГУ, РАЗБИРАЙТЕСЬ САМИ!!!!" после чего правда, вновь поднимает трубку и извиняется. Также иногда Уилт может быть очень наивным, например в "Squeeze the day" произошел некий инцидент с Уилтом, песком и медузами, в результате которого всем фостерам запретили посещать пляж. Каким бы милым и добрым не был Уилт, у него есть своя "темная сторона". Например в серии "Pranks of nothing", самый жесткий и злой пранк над Блу совершил именно Уилт. Также, в некоторых сериях он выступает злодеем в ролевых играх Мака и Блу. История: История Уилта раскрывается в эпизоде "Good Wilt hunting". Маленкий мальчик по имени Джордан Мишаель (отсылка на Мишаэля Джордана) хотел стать крутым баскетболистом как и его старший брат, но у него не было ни учителя, ни группы поддержки, да и к тому же он был слишком низким. Тогда он создал Уилта - идеального тренера и друга, о котором он только мог мечтать. Долгое время их никто не мог победить. Однако, из-за зависти один мальчик создал Подлого Лэрри (еще одна отсылка, на этот раз на Лэрри Берда, который часто использовал довольно подлые приемы в своих матчах. Сам Уилт же кстати, является отсылкой на еще одну звезду баскетболла - Уилта Кэмпбелиана). На следующий день состоялся матч. Сначала, все шло хорошо, но когда счет был 48-47, Лэрри после прыжка начал стремительно падать на Джордана. Уилт заметил это и спас своего создателя вместо финального броска, при этом повредив себе левые руку и глаз. Все еще неизвестно, как тот получил свои шрамы на лице, но есть теория что Уилт получил их во время своего долгого путешествия до Дома Фостер или же помощи кому-либо. Интересные факты: • Уилт как персонаж, является отсылкой на известного баскетболлиста Уилта Кэмпбэлиана.￼ • Уилт не появлялся лишь в двух сериях, как и Мак, а значит его можно считать чуть более чем одним из главных героев :^ •Помимо Уилта, свой собственный эпизод был у Фрэнки и Коко. • На всех концепт артах Уилт поломан, а значит его первоначально планировали сделать инвалидом. • Уилт один из самых первых воображаемых друзей Дома Фостер (помимо него первыми ещё были Мистер Хэрриман, Дядя Карманы и Герцогиня). Категория:Главные персонажи Категория:Воображаемый друг